The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘UEBI 406/1’.
The new variety is the result of a cross in a planned breeding program between ‘Topaz’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Cripps Pink’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880). The cross resulting in ‘UEBI 406/1’ occurred in the Spring of 1998 at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a late ripening, dessert apple variety with attractive fruits, good eating and keeping qualities, and that exhibits Vf-resistance against scab. The new variety was discovered in the Fall of 2004 with the first fruiting of the original seedling in the Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced in Pencin u Liberce in the Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the Spring of 2005.
The new variety is similar to its female parent ‘Topaz’ in the presence of Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘UEBI 406/1’ exhibits a cylindrical globose fruit shape, red hue of solid flush overcolor, and a long stalk length, while ‘Topaz’ exhibits an obloid fruit shape, orange-red hue of striped overcolor, and a medium stalk length. The new variety is similar to its male parent ‘Cripps Pink’ in exhibiting a slightly upright to spreading growth form, solid flush overcolor, and a cylindrical globose fruit shape. However, ‘UEBI 406/1’ exhibits Vf-resistance against scab, vigorous trees with medium-sized fruits having a red hue of overcolor, and a thin and long stalk, while ‘Cripps Pink’ exhibits no Vf-resistance against scab, very vigorous trees with large-sized fruits having a pink-red hue of overcolor, and a stalk of medium thickness and length. Further, the time to beginning of flowering is medium for the new variety, while for ‘Cripps Pink’ it is late. Additionally, the harvesting time is late for ‘UEBI 406/1’, while for ‘Cripps Pink’ it is very late.
Further, when compared to apple tree named ‘Nicoter’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,201), both varieties exhibit a yellow ground color, red hue of overcolor, and late harvesting time. However, ‘UEBI 406/1’ exhibits a cylindrical globose fruit shape, leaf blades of medium length (average of 83.0 mm), and Vf-resistance against scab, while ‘Nicoter’ exhibits a globose conical fruit shape, leaf blades of long length (average of 104.0 mm, and no Vf-resistance against scab.
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                Late ripening, dessert-type, diploid variety;        Ramified tree type with a slightly upright to spreading habit;        Medium-high tree vigor;        Fruit shape is cylindrical globose;        Fruit size is medium;        Long and thin stalk;        Brightly red blushed overcolor;        High and regular productivity;        Slightly sour and finely aromatic flavor; and        Resistance against scab on Vf-gene basis.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.